Awake
by TifaCAT
Summary: Ia kemudian berdiri, meninggalkan kopi yang masih panas itu serta koran pagi yang memiliki headnews sangat menarik dan dicetak besar-besar di halaman pertama; THE DISSOLUTION OF INDONESIA.
1. Chapter 1

"Indonesia" dipakai buat percakapan langsung

 _"_ _Indonesia"_ yang ini flashback

 _Indonesia_ yang ini fashback juga, tapi kalimat narasi.

 _'_ _Indonesia'_ ini buat perkataan hati nurani..

 _ **"**_ _ **Indonesia"**_ ng... ini apaan yah?

* * *

Seorang pemuda dengan rambut acak-acakan terlihat tengah duduk di meja makannya dan menatap ke luar jendela, dihadapannya terdapat secangkir kopi yang masih mengepul dan selembar koran pagi dengan bahasa asing.

Sorot matanya tak dapat dibaca, nafasnya dalam dan lama, tampak seperti mencoba menenangkan diri, sedangkan mulutnya berkali-kali menggumamkan kata-kata yang tidak jelas.

Ia kemudian menyeruput kopi itu.

"Pahit"

Yah, tentu saja, siapa suruh buat kopi tubruk tanpa gula?

Ia kemudian berdiri, meninggalkan kopi yang masih panas itu serta koran pagi yang memiliki headnews sangat menarik dan dicetak besar-besar di halaman pertama;

THE DISSOLUTION OF INDONESIA.

.

 ** _"_** ** _Selamat pagi, Kak"_**

.

 **Awake**

 **Prolog: Pahit.**

 **A Hetalia-Axis Power Fanfiction**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing, Himaruya Hidekazu own Hetalia**

 **Warning: OC Fem!Indonesia, OC (mantan) Propinsi di Indonesia, Pembubaran RI, Pembentukan Negara baru, Alur membingungkan, gaje, OOC (?), genre gak jelas, typo(s), author baru di fondom Hetalia-Axis Power.**

 **Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fiction ini, dan tidak bermaksud menyinggung pihak manapun, pun cerita ini tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan nyata.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Jakarta, 9 Juni**

Seorang pemuda tersenyum menatap anak-anak kelas 3 sekolah dasar yang sedang belajar itu. Sungguh, dia sangat bersyukur bosnya mau memberikan waktu untuk refreshing dan memberi rekomendasi kepada mereka untuk mengisi waktu dengan mengajar di sekolah yang masih berstatus 'diakui' [1] dan menjadi satu dengan panti asuhan ini.

 _'_ _Yah, walaupun hanya aku yang benar-benar mengajar sih...'_ Pikirnya sambil memandang ke lapangan di luar lewat jendela, dimana seorang pemuda yang sebaya dengannya sedang mengejar seorang bocah lelaki, dan seorang pemuda lainnnya berteduh dengan santainya di bawah pohon.

Sekarang kelas kesenian, ia, bertindak sebagai guru pengganti meminta anak-anak itu untuk menyanyikan lagu yang mereka suka. Mereka berusaha menyanyi sebaik mungkin di hadapannya, sang guru (pengganti) kehormatan di sekolah mereka, yang (hanya mereka ketahui sebagai) orang penting di pemerintahan.

Baiklah, pemuda itu juga sudah (banyak) berusaha; suara anak-anak ini hanya sepertiganya yang bisa didengar. Sisanya? Hanya Tuhan yang tahu makhluk apa yang tahan.

Ah, sekarang giliran anak itu, anak gadis manis dengan kulit kuning langsat dan rambut hitam mengkilat, mengingatkannya akan kakaknya sendiri.

Ralat, _mantan_ kakaknya.

"Ayu, pengen nyanyi opo?"[2]

Yang ditanya tersenyum dan menjawab,"Tidak tahu judulnya kak, tapi lagunya bagus!"

"Oh ya? Coba nyanyikan."

Dan gadis kecil itu mulai mengambil nada, ia tidak menyanyikan tembang-tembang jawa seperti yang biasanya dia senandungkan, namun sebuah lagu yang, memang indah, dan menyentuh hati pendengarnya.

Terutama pemuda yang tadi dipanggilnya 'Kak'.

"...Sejak jaman purba, Terkenal makmurnya.."

 _"_ _Hei, Yog. Mau kakak ceritakan tentang Kakek Majapahit tidak?"_

Si pemuda tertegun. Suara gadis itu terdengar merdu, berbeda dengan suara toa anak lainnya.

Tapi kenapa harus lagu ini?

"Tanahnya yang kaya, Bagikan permata..."

Bagai permata? Ah, lebih, sejujurnya lebih indah dari permata.

 _"_ _Kalau kamu tancapkan ranting itu disini sebulan lagi pasti tumbuh daunnya"_

 _"_ _Begitu ya kak?"_

 _"_ _Iya! Dan tanah inilah, Yog, dengan kesuburannya, lebih berharga dari permata."_

"Jiwaku, tenagaku, Untuk Nusa Bangsa.."

Nusa Bangsa... bukan Negara kah?

"Sampai ke akhir dunia, Kubela Tanah Airku"

 _"_ _Kalau begitu, kakak biar aku yang jaga!"_

 _"_ _Hm? Kenapa?"_

"Sampai ke akhir dunia, Kucinta Tanah Airku"

 _"_ _Kan kakak lebih berharga dari permata."_

Gadis itu selesai bernyanyi, teman-temannya sontak bertepuk tangan riuh.

Seorang anak mengangkat tangannya.

"Kak Yoga, Sebenarnya itu lagu apa?"

Pemuda itu tersenyum.

 _"_ _Hahahaha! Kamu ini lho Yog, Yog..."_

"Tanah airku"

.

 ** _"_** ** _Kak, bagaimana kabarmu?"_**

.

Beberapa anak kecil berlarian di halaman, seorang bocah tertawa dengan riang saat seorang pemuda menangkapnya dari belakang.

"Kena!"

"Ah! Kak Jaka curang nih!" Jerit si bocah ditengah gelaknya.

 _"_ _Kakak curang! Kenapa hitungannya nggak sampai sepuluh? Kan aku belum sembunyi!"_

 _"_ _Haha! Ya, salahmu sendiri! Lagipula kakak kan nggak bisa lama-lama."_

"Curang bagaimana?" Si pemuda menjawab dengan santai dibarengi senyumannya yang tak kunjung lepas.

"Kan tadi janjinya mau pake tutup mata!" Sahut si bocah dalam pelukannya.

 _"_ _Kan kakak janjinya mau main seharian!"_

Si pemuda tersenyum jahil. "Lho? Kakak kan sudah pakai"

Bocah itu cemberut. "Kalau penutup matanya dipakenya di leher sih, sama saja kak!"

 _"_ _...Kakak, kapan kakak bebas buat main sama Jaka?"_

 _Wajah cantik itu tampak terkejut, ia diam sampai pada akhirnya menjawab,_

 _"_ _...Besok, waktu kakak sudah merdeka"_

Pemuda itu melepaskan pelukannya, menatap mata dengan iris sewarna kayu jati itu. Iris yang begitu mirip dengan miliknya, dengan milik _mereka_ sendiri.

 _"_ _... Jangan pergi ya kak?"_

Si pemuda tersenyum sambil menutup matanya, mencoba menghindari kontak mata dengan anak itu, yang begitu mengingatkannya bagaimana dulu, ia pernah berada di posisi si anak. Dengan mata yang cerah dan begitu menuntut orang yang melihatnya untuk selalu membuatnya tersenyum.

Mata yang selalu berhasil membujuk _mantan kakak_ nya untuk tersenyum.

"Dulu, kakak waktu main kejar-kejaran rame-rame sama kak Yoga nggak pake tutup mata tuh." Katanya.

Si anak mengenyritkan alis, "Rame-rame? Sama siapa aja kak? Sama saudaranya kakak?"

Senyum itu mengendur sedikit.

 _Mulut itu membentuk garis lengkung ke atas, kemudian terdengar tawa kecil darinya,_

 _"_ _Jangan nangis. Kakak kan masih disini, Jaka."_

"Iya, sama saudara-saudaranya kakak."

.

 ** _"_** ** _Kak, apa kakak masih tertawa?"_**

.

Pemuda berkaca mata itu duduk di bawah pohon yang rindang, dari sana ia dapat melihat seorang pemuda yang dikerubungi anak-anak kecil sedang tersenyum (Yang langka sekali, biasanya dia menyeringai saja) sambil dipaksa oleh para bocah itu untuk memakai penutup mata dengan baik dan benar, kemudian mengejar anak-anak itu lagi.

Sedangkan ia dapat melihat pemuda yang lainnya, melalui jendela, berada di dalam gedung sekolah, bertepuk tangan bersama anak-anak sekolah dasar itu sambil berkata sesutu, entah apa, ia tak dapat mendengarnya, masih dengan sebuah senyuman di wajahnya, seperti biasa. Yah, dia memang murah senyum.

Tapi ada yang sama di kedua senyum itu; ada sesuatu yang dipendam, dan dipaksakan. Sebuah kegetiran, kekecewaan, dan rasa bersalah.

"Kak Surya!"

Merasa dirinya dipanggil, si pemuda menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati seorang anak, yang kira-kira berumur 12 tahun, dan bertubuh gendut sedang berlari ke arahnya.

Si pemuda tersenyum (Yang lebih mirip seringai jahil)"Kenopo 'mbul?" [3]

Si gendut manyun, "Aku cuman gemukan dikit kok kak."

 _"_ _Sur, Makan yang banyak, nanti kamu kurus lho!"_

 _"_ _Aku kan cuman gemukan dikit kak!"_

Pemuda itu tertawa lepas, kemudian mengacak-acak rambut si bocah tambun.

"Iya, iya. Terus kamu mau apa?"

"Gini kak," Si anak mulai,"Tadi aku browsing di Internet, terus.."

"Tunggu, tunggu..." Sela si pemuda, "Kamu bukannya harus belajar buat ulangan besok ya? Kok malah dolanan Internet? Yok opo kon iki?" [4]

"Besok ya besok kak, sekarang kita nikmati waktu browsing yang ada."

"Hei!"

 _"_ _Besok kakak nggak kemana-kemana kan?"_

 _yang ditanya hanya tersenyum._

"Dengerin dulu kak! Terus ada artikel tentang 'Spice Island' [5] katanya 'Spice Island' itu kaya banget lho kak! Sampai-sampai dijuluki 'Serpihan Surga yang Jatuh ke Bumi'! "

Senyum itu turun sedikit.

 _"_ _Ayolah kak, minta ke Maneer-sialan itu-hari libur! Sehariiii saja!"_

 _Senyum itu turun sedikit, "Sur, maafin kakak yah?"_

 _Si anak yang sedang merengek itu tertegun._

"Oh," Katanya, berusaha terlihat tidak peduli, "Terus, kenapa _mbul_?"

 _"_ _Kenapa kak?"_

"Spice Island itu dimana kak? Aku pingin banget pergi ke sana kalau sudah besar!"

Senyum itu jatuh, digantikan oleh sorot mata yang tidak bisa dibaca.

 _"_ _Karena kita belum bebas"_

Pemuda itu akhirnya tersenyum sama seperti dua orang pemuda lainnya di sekolah yang merangkap panti asuhan itu.

Pahit.

"...Kamu... pingin aku jawab apa _mbul_?"

.

 **"** **Kak, kakak dimana?"**

.

TBC to chapter 1

* * *

Footnotes.

[1] Tingkatan status sekolah di pemerintah, mulai dari terdaftar, diakui, sampai disetarakan. (kayaknya sih..).

[2] "Ayu ingin menyanyi apa?" Bahasa jawa.

[3] "Kenapa 'ndut?" 'mbul itu maksudnya gembul.

[4] "... kok malah main internet? Bagaimana sih kamu ini?" Bahasa jawa juga, logat Surabaya.

[5] Pulau rempah-rempah, mengacu ke pulau-pulau tropis yang didatangi bangsa-bangsa Eropa buat nyari rempah-rempah, disini saya lebih mengacu ke Nusantara, yah, Indonesia gitu...

* * *

Author sarap mau ngomog:

Gyaaa! Apa-apaan ini! THE DISSOLUTION OF INDONESIA!? Hell! Gimana mungkin negeri seindah ini, seAWESOME ini bisa di dissolve!?

Tapi beneran, Author sebenernya sakit banget hatinya karena harus mendissolve Indonesia demi keperluan cerita. Maaf ya, jangan bakar saya, karena ini cuman fanfiction... it's just for fun...

Disini saya buat perwakilan propinsi itu ibukota propinsinya, jadi jangan bingung yah...

Huhuhu... Author lagi galau tingkat dewa makanya buat fic-fic galau macam begini...

Oh ya, ini mau di multichap... doain aja biar kelar yah...

Btw, lagu yang dinyanyiin Ayu di atas itu 'Tanah Air' karya R. Iskak, bukan punya saya juga.

Saya akan berusaha apdet kilat.

Yang lagi galau,

TifaCAT

Notes:

OC yang tampil di prolog:

Yoga: Yogyakarta

Jaka: Jakarta

Surya: Surabaya

Dan anak-anak panti asuhan.


	2. Remember

Pemuda berkacamata itu menghela nafas panjang. Lelah adalah satu-satunya kata yang cocok untuk gambaran mukanya sekarang. Matanya terus berpindah-pindah dari berkas-berkas yang menumpuk di hadapannya dengan jendela di seberang ruangan, tangannya terus mengetuk-ngetukkan penanya ke meja, ia tampak sedang berpikir keras.

 _"_ _Oi.."_

 _"_ _Hm?"_

 _"_ _Setelah ini berakhir, apa lo bakal inget gue ya?"_

 _"_ _...Gue..."_

Pemuda itu menghela nafas lagi, melempar pena itu (sekeras mungkin) ke seberang ruangan.

"Sialan"

.

 **"** **Selamat siang, Kak"**

.

 **Awake**

 **Chapter1 : Remember**

 **A Hetalia-Axis Power Fanfiction**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing, Himaruya Hidekazu own Hetalia**

 **Warning: OC Fem!Indonesia, OC (mantan) Propinsi di Indonesia, Pembubaran RI, Pembentukan Negara baru, Alur membingungkan, gaje, OOC (?), genre gak jelas, typo(s), author baru di fandom Hetalia-Axis Power.**

 **Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fiction ini, dan tidak bermaksud menyinggung pihak manapun, pun cerita ini tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan nyata.**

 **.**

 **Jakarta, 09:34**

"Arrgh! Sialaaan!" Pemuda itu mengacak acak rambutnya, sehingga rambutnya (Yang aslinya memang sudah berantakan) tampak (lebih) berantakan.

Tidak disangkanya tugasnya akan membengkak sampai sebanyak ini (lebih tinggi dari gunung Semeru kalau boleh dibandingkan), kalau begini sih, meski lembur sampai tengah malampun bakal belum kelar.

Dia berada di ruangan yang tidak begitu luas, namun juga tidak sempit. Ruangan ini diisi dengan sebuah meja kerja dan kursi (yang saat ini sedang didudukinya), tumpukan berkas-berkas yang menggunung (di atas meja juga di belakang pintu), juga sebuah lemari kayu yang diisi dengan buku-buku tebal, di dinding ruangan terdapat banyak figura foto serta beberapa lukisan, dan ada sebuah jendela besar bergorden di sebelah lemari.

.

 _"_ _Kakak lembur lagi?"_

 _Wanita yang duduk dibalik meja kerja itu tampak kelelahan, di depannya tampak tumpukan dokumen yang menggunung._

 _Sebuah senyum di wajah (oh, kenapa ia begitu murah senyum?),"Ini belum seberapa kok."_

.

Jaka, atau boleh kita sebut Jakarta, adalah personifikasi dari kota metropolitan besar yang terletak di daerah khatulistiwa asia tenggara.

Oh, apa aku sudah mengatakan kalau dia juga merangkap sebagai personifikasi negara ini?

Ya, seperti si (coretalistebalcoret) personifikasi England yang merangkap sebagai personifikasi The United Kingdom of Great Britain and Nothern Ireland.

Indonesia? Bukan, negara apa yang kau bicarakan? Kau berada di satu dari tiga negara yang bertempat di kepulauan terbesar di asia tenggara; Negara Republik Demokratis Sumatra-Jawa.

Tok-tok-tok, suara ketukan di pintu. Pemuda itu (kita sebut saja Jaka) mengangkat mukanya sesaat dari berkas-berkas yang ada di mejanya.

"Masuk."

Seorang pemuda dengan wajah yang mirip dengannya dan mata yang dibingkai kaca mata ber-frame hitam masuk dengan pelan, kemudian ia duduk di kursi yang ada depan meja si personifikasi kota metropolitan (dan negara) itu.

"Kau belum selesai?"

"Kau bisa lihat sendiri."

Itu adalah satu-satunya percakapan yang terjadi di ruangan itu, bahkan setelah 20 menit kemudian.

Hanya suara goresan pena, balikan kertas, dan hentakan kaki yang ritmis saja yang terdengar di dalam ruangan itu.

Hingga akhirnya Jakarta memecah keheningan.

"Baiklah, apa maumu kesini?"

"Tidak ada."

Yang menjawab bahkan tidak memandang si penanya yang sudah menghentikan semua aktivitasnya dan memandang si pemuda berkaca mata.

"Surabaya, aku serius."

"Sungguh, Jakarta. Ora ono sing arep tak omongno.[1] "

"Kau-.."

"Lanjutkan saja pekerjaanmu, aku akan diam."

"Sebenarnya ada apa!?" Dia sedikit membentak.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang tidak ada!?"

.

 ** _"_** ** _Tidak ada?"_**

.

 _"_ _Jakarta, sebenarnya apa yang ingin kamu bicarakan?"_

 _"_ _Tidak ada."_

 _"_ _Lalu kenapa kamu kesini?"_

 _"_ _Hanya ingin melihat kakak saja?"_

 _"_ _Itu bukan jawaban."_

 _Pemuda itu menghela nafas, masuk ke ruang kerja wanita ini dengan wajah ditekuk seperti ini dan berkata tidak ada apa-apa tentulah ide yang sangat buruk._

 _Tapi, sekarang ia benar-benar membutuhkan ide buruk itu._

 _Karena_ kakak _nya selalu berhasil membuatnya tenang, dan bertahan dalam situasi apapun._

 _"_ _Kak?"_

 _"_ _Ya?"_

 _"_ _...Kenapa kita dilahirkan menjadi seorang personifikasi? Kenapa bukan manusia saja?"_

 _"_ _..."_

.

Ruangan itu terasa begitu sepi karena Jakarta sudah berhenti menulis dan Surabaya juga berhenti menghentakkan kakinya.

Jakarta menghela nafas dan meletakkan penanya."Surabaya..."

"Apa?"

"...Cerita saja..."

Surabaya hanya diam.

Jakarta menghela nafas.

 _._

 _"_ _Jaka?"_

 _"_ _Hm?"_

 _"_ _Apa kau menangis saat Aceh terkena tsunami?"_

 _Pemuda itu diam, ingin menjawab namun gengsi, saat aceh terkena tsunami? Sedih tentu saja. Tapi apa kata orang kalau personifikasi ibukota ini menangis?_

 _Jakarta memang tidak menjawab. Tapi wanita di depannya tahu jawabannya._

 _'_ _Ya'_

 _Adalah kata yang saat ini bertengger di mulut kota metropolitan itu._

 _"_ _Jaka, kalau misalnya dunia ini kiamat, apa kamu bisa menghentikannya?"_

 _'_ _Tidak'_

 _._

 ** _Kulihat Ibu Pertiwi_**

 _._

 _Wanita itu tersenyum,_

 _"_ _Apa yang kamu rasakan saat teks proklamasi dibacakan?"_

 _Jakarta tersenyum lebar._

 _"_ _Sekarang kita ganti topiknya. Apa yang kamu rasakan saat si kepala tulip itu melakukan agresi militer dulu?"_

 _Hilang sudah senyuman itu, Jakarta mengepalkan tangannya dan memberikan tatapan yang bisa membunuh (si kepala tulip itu) sebagai jawaban._

 _Senyuman si wanita berubah menjadi getir,_

 _._

 ** _Sedang bersusah hati_**

 _._

 _"_ _Jaka, apa kamu merasa kesakitan saat para tikus itu menggigitmu?"_

 _Koruptor! Tentu saja!_

 _Semua personifikasi propinsi merasakan sakit saat para koruptor itu beraksi. Tapi tentu sakitnya tak seberapa dibandingkan yang dirasakan wanita di hadapannya._

 _Karena dialah yang menanggung rasa sakit dari seluruh wilayah negeri ini._

 _"_ _Apa kamu marah pada mereka?"_

 _"_ _Memangnya kakak tidak?!" dia sedikit membentak._

 _Senyum itu terlihat makin pahit,"Memangnya bagaimana harusnya aku?"_

 _._

 ** _Air matanya berlinang,_**

 ** _Mas intannya terkenang_**

 _._

 _Jakarta diam._

 _Sebuah helaan nafas, "Jakarta, siapa yang melakukan korupsi?"_

 _'_ _Pemerintah'_

 _Sorot mata wanita itu tajam langsung ke mata sang personifikasi kota metropolis, "Sebagai seorang personifikasi, tentu kamu tahu apa pemerintah itu."_

 _._

 ** _Hutan, sawah, gunung, lautan_**

 ** _Simpanan kekayaan_**

 _._

 _'_ _Wilayah adalah badanmu, fisikmu.'_

 _'_ _Rakyat adalah semangat, jiwa, dan hatimu.'_

 _'_ _Pemerintah adalah rangka alat gerakmu'_

 _"_ _Bukankah melakukan korupsi sama saja dengan menyuruhku memegang dan menusukkan pisau ke badanku sendiri?"_

 _._

 ** _Kini Ibu sedang susah_**

 _._

 _Senyum getir itu masih terpampang dengan jelas di wajah si wanita,_

 _"_ _Kau tahu? Itu lebih sakit dari pada saat masa kolonial, atau agresi."_

 _Jakarta tidak bisa menjawab._

 _"_ _Karena yang menusukku adalah tanganku sendiri, seaindainya aku mati karena tusukkan itu, aku tidak bisa menyalahkan orang lain. Karena aku sedang bertarung dengan diriku sendiri"_

 _._

 ** _Merintih dan berdoa_**

 _._

 _"_ _Rasanya seperti dikhianati oleh diri sendiri"_

 _._

 _"_ _...Ibu, apa yang bisa aku lakukan?"_

 _Wanita itu tertawa, "Sudah berapa lama kamu tidak memanggilku 'Ibu'? Dua ratus tahun?"_

 _"_ _Dua ratus lima puluh."_

 _Wanita itu masih terus tertawa._

 _._

 ** _"_** ** _Ah? Dia tertawa?"_**

.

 _"_ _Tidak, kamu hanya perlu melakukan apa yang sudah kamu lakukan."_

 _Jakarta menaikkan sebelah alisnya._

 _._

 ** _"_** ** _Merasakan"_**

 _._

 _"_ _Karena dengan merasakan, kamu akan tergerak untuk bertindak dan menyelesaikan."_

 _"_ _Dan karena kita memiliki semua perasaan itu." Dia tersenyum-lebih lebar-lagi,_

 _"_ _Kita adalah manusia."_

 _._

 ** _"_** ** _Kau tahu? Ketika kau menanyakan apa kau adalah manusia merupakan saat dimana kau_** **terbukti** ** _adalah manusia."_**

.

 ** _"_** ** _...Karena saat itulah hati nuranimu bicara"_**

.

"Oi, Jakarta."

"Apaan!?" Jakarta sedikit sewot, _'ini anak tadi ditanyain nggak mau ngomong, sekarang ada apaan?!'_ yah, begitulah kurang lebih jeritan hatinya (?).

"Kamu masih ingat-..." Surabaya berhenti, tiba-tiba menggeleng dan terlihat begitu sedih.

Tapi Jakarta tahu apa yang personifikasi kota metropolitan terbesar setelahnya itu coba tanyakan.

Pemuda yang tidak berkaca mata memandang lurus, ke arah jam digital yang juga menunjukkan hari dan tanggal.

 **17 / Agustus / 10:02**

"...Mana mungkin aku lupa, Sur."

.

 ** _"_** ** _Kalau hari ini, bertahun-tahun lalu aku melihat_** **nya** ** _tersenyum sambil menangis"_**

 _._

 _._

 **Semarang, 17 Agustus, 15:57**

Pemuda itu duduk sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke jalan daerah simpang lima yang ramai, sesekali pemuda itu akan menyesap kopinya dengan perlahan, merasakan cairan yang panas itu memberikan sensasi pahit dimulutnya, dan menikmati bagaimana disetiap tegukan, suhu minuman itu terus turun.

Tampak jelas sekali ia sedang menunggu seseorang.

Klinting-klingting

Ah, bel cafe yang dipasang di pintu itu berbunyi ketika seorang pemuda yang terlihat berumur tak lebih dari 25 tahun masuk.

Ya, terlihat tak lebih dari 25 tahun. Karena siapa sangka pria itu sudah ada bahkan sejak jauh sebelum negara-yang baru seumur jagung jika dibandingkan dengan pendahulunya-ini terbentuk?

Pemuda yang tengah duduk menurunkan cangkir kopinya dan tersenyum, "Mas Semar!" [2] panggilnya.

Yang baru saja memasuki cafe berbalik, terlihat sedikit sebal. Ia berjalan dan kemudian duduk di depan pemuda yang tadi memanggilnya.

"Yog," katanya begitu dia duduk, "Bisa nggak kalau nggak usah panggil aku Semar?"

Yang ditegur hanya tertawa kecil, "Lha, kepriye toh mas? Sampeyan gelem diceluk Arang?" [3].

Mendengar apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh sang personifikasi Yogyakarta, Semarang hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sambil menghela nafas, Adik kembarnya memang orang yang ramah dan suka bercanda.

"Sampeyan kan isa nyeluk aku Rangga." [4].

Yogyakarta tertawa.

Semarang hanya menghela nafas kemudian mengangkat tangan untuk memanggil pelayan cafe, ia memesan segelas kopi Espresso dan satu potong (Jelas, masa' satu box? Memangnya mau ada pesta ulang tahun?!) Blueberry cheesecake.

"Sendirian mas?" tanya Yogya setelah Semarang selesai memesan.

Semarang mengendikkan bahu, "Surabaya dolan ke Jakarta, Banten sibuk mengurus urusan pemilihan dewan nanti sama Bandung. Ah, ya. Aceh sama Padang pesawatnya di-delay 2 jam, nanti baru sampai disini maghrib."

"Medan nggak ikutan nanti mas?"

"Medan lagi sibuk."

"Oh."

Semburat kemerahan tampak mulai muncul di kejauhan langit simpang lima, kedua personifikasi dari daerah yang ada di pulau Jawa-ah, Java maksudku-itu hanya diam dan memandangi alam mengerjakan tugasnya untuk menidurkan sang surya dari langit jawa dan membangunkannya di tanah dengan zona waktu lain.

"...Bagaimana dengan Bali?" Yogya memejah keheningan.

"Entahlah, Bali sama seperti Manokwari dan Jayapura, masih tidak memihak."

"...Ambon? Sofifi?"

"Tidak menyatakan secara langsung, tapi lebih memihak Kali- ah, maksudku Borneo."

"...Kupang? Mataram?"

"...Aku tidak tahu."

Suasana menjadi dingin lagi, tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang bicara. Larut dalam pikiran mereka sendiri, tidak menyadari bahwa kopi yang mereka pesan sudah habis sedangkan Blueberry Cheesecake milik sang personifikasi kota Semarang sama sekali tidak tersentuh.

"...Hey, Yog..."

"Ya, mas?"

"Kamu nggak kangen _mbak_ ?"

"...Ya kangen mas, apalagi kalau ingat waktu mbak bawa-bawa bambu runcing sama teriak-teriak kata-kata saktinya itu."

.

 ** _"_** ** _Merdeka!"_**

.

Semarang tertawa pelan,"Iya, ya... Aku juga inget waktu mbak nangis setiap tahun di hari ini..."

.

 ** _"_** ** _Proklamasi."_**

.

Yogyakarta mengambil sendok, "Tanggal 15 januari, mbak pasti seharian mandangin laut"

.

 ** _"_** ** _Kobarkan semangat Pertempuran!"_**

.

"Ya, dan tanggal 10 Oktober nanti mbak sama Surabaya pasti ke Tugu Pahlawan sama Jembatan Merah."

.

 ** _"_** ** _Merdeka atau Mati"_**

.

"Dan nanti tanggal 28 Oktober, kita semua pasti kumpul bareng-bareng di rumah Jakarta. Dan semuanya pasti bawa oleh-oleh dari rumah.."

.

 ** _"_** ** _Sumpah Pemuda"_**

.

Yogyakarta tersenyum lemah sambil menaruh sendok,"Kapan yo, kita bisa kumpul-kumpul maneh koyok ngono?" [5]

"Entahlah, aku tidak tahu. Tapi aku tahu satu hal Yog."

"Apa itu?"

"Kenapa Blueberry Cheesecake-ku kamu yang habisin?"

"Hehehe... Sepurane mas, lha ono Cheesecake nganggur kok gak dipangan ya mending takpangan to mas?" [6]

"Alasan."

TBC

Footnotes:

[1] "Sungguh Jakarta. Tidak ada yang ingin kubicarakan."

[2] Eeeh, dari yang aku pahami kalau nggak salah dulu Yogya sama semarang itu satu kerajaaan kemudian karena ada 2 putra mahkota dipecah jadi 2 and terus ada sejarahnya semarang itu dihadiahkan ke seseorang gitu (entah belanda-VOC- atau ningrat pribumi) sebagai tanda pelunasan hutang, maaf kalau salah.. ini Author geblek sejarah.

[3] "Lha gimana toh mas? Kamu mau aku panggil Arang?" note: asal-usul kata semarang di wikipedia: Asem Arang yang kemudian dilafalkan menjadi Semarang.

[4] "Kamu kan bisa panggil aku Rangga."

[5] "Kapan ya, kita bisa kumpul-kumpul lagi seperti itu? "

[6] "Hehehe... Maaf mas, soalnya ada Cheesecake nganggur kok nggak dimakan ya lebih baik saya makan to mas?"

* * *

Author lelet mau ngomong:

Gyaaaa! Maaf! Ini kenapa baru di upload?! padahal udah lama selesainya!

Lagu yang diatas: Kulihat Ibu Pertiwi bukan punya saya...

Chapter 1 cuman mau menekankan keadaan di dunia buatan saya ini.. juga ngasih clue sedikit kenapa Indonesia di bubarkan... Kira-kira kenapa ya...? Hmm tanyakan pada Author yang bergoyang (?)

Chapter 2 akan apdet cepat (Semoga, jika saja adik saya tidak dengan sengaja langsung main matiin laptop saat saya mengetik atau main cabut modem saat saya upload atau jika saja saya tidak kena semprot tiap kali saya pegang laptop...)

Sign, TifaCAT

p.s bisa tebak siapa chara yang selalu muncul di paragraf pertama?


	3. Flag and Before The Meeting

Pemuda itu membalik kalender yang tergantung di dinding, melingkari tanggal 19 agustus dan juga menambahkan catatan dibawahnya. Dia menghela nafas, tidak bergerak dari tempatnya barang sesenti pun, seakan membeku.

.

19 August: The Meeting

.

 _"_ _Selamat sore kak."_

.

 **Awake**

 **Chapter2 : Flag and Before The Meetings**

 **A Hetalia-Axis Power Fanfiction**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing, Himaruya Hidekazu own Hetalia**

 **Warning: OC Fem!Indonesia, OC (mantan) Propinsi di Indonesia, Pembubaran RI, Pembentukan Negara baru, Alur membingungkan, gaje, OOC (?), genre gak jelas, typo(s), author baru di fandom Hetalia-Axis Power.**

 **Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fiction ini, dan tidak bermaksud menyinggung pihak manapun, pun cerita ini tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan nyata.**

 **.**

 **Jakarta, 18 agustus**

Surabaya memeriksa kopernya, memastikan semua barang yang diperlukannya selama lima hari di belahan dunia yang lain ada disana.

Bukannya dia mau menyebrang ke alam yang lain atau apa, tapi lima hari di Amerika tentu saja memerlukan lebih dari sekedar dua kaos oblong, celana jeans, dan sebuah uang bernominalkan 1 USD. Oh terutama celana dalam, kau butuh lebih dari yang sedang kau pakai saja.

Baiklah, pikiran sinting apa tadi itu? Singkirkan.

Surabaya menaikkan kacamatanya, memandang kopernya sekilas sebelum berpindah mengamati ruangan yang ditempatinnya.

Sebuah tempat tidur single yang masih berantakan dibelakangnya, dengan lampu tidur di kanan-kiri, dua buah lukisan terpasang di dinding, sebuah coffetable dengan dua sofa di depan jendela besar di seberang ruangan, sebuah meja rias dengan kaca besar disamping lemari pakaian, sebuah meja dengan banyak laci dilengkapi televisi yang bertengger manis diatasnya.

Tidur di kamar di hotel bintang lima dengan seluruh room-service yang mahal memang sebuah relaxsasi tersendiri (Terutama karena biaya ditanggung Jakarta.) dan Surabaya dengan senang hati memakai semua fasilitas yang ada.

Berjalan mendekat ke jendela, Surabaya menemukan pemandangan jalanan kota Jakarta yang penat.

.

 ** _"_** ** _Ah, dan lihat semua bendera yang dikibarkan itu!"_**

.

Jika saja Jakarta tidak memintanya untuk pergi ke meeting di Istana negara nanti dan juga Wolrd Conference itu, tentu saja saat ini Surabaya tengah duduk di teras rumahnya sambil menikmati segelas teh hangat dan mencoba untuk sesaat melupakan segunung paper work yang dianugerahkan kepadanya.

Dan itulah salah satu alasan kenapa dia disini sekarang, memandangi pemandangan kemacetan lalu-lintas dari jendela kamar hotelnya setelah menikmati berbagai fasilitas hotel yang uhuksupermahaluhuk ini secara gratis: Surabaya sendiri sudah penuh dengan tugas, kenapa pula ia harus ikut campur dengan urusan Jakarta?

Jadi sebagai ganti Wolrd Conference di Amerika itu (dan entah tugas apa yang akan dianugerahkan lagi kepadanya setelah ini.) Jakarta harus rela (jika menurut prediksi Surabaya dengan memperhitungkan gaji Jakarta dengan biaya yang harus dibayarkannya sebagai honor Surabaya) makan nasi dengan garam saja selama sebulan kedepan. Ah, Surabaya tersenyum bahagia membayangkannya.

Oh, tadi disebutkan salah satu bukan?

Alasan lainnya? Ah, sebenarnya Surabaya pun akan menginap di hotel (yang lebih murah, pastinya.) jika dia memang harus ke Jakarta, seperti kemarin. Surabaya ada disini juga karena Jakarta tiba-tiba berubah baik, macam koruptor yang menyuap hakim dan menawarkan, _'Sur, nggak ambil cuti dari sana dulu? Menginaplah sehari dua hari lagi disini. Ada hotel bagus baru buka tuh, ntar aku yang bayar'_ Surabaya menerima.

...Ya Tuhan, bersihkan darah di hidungmu itu. Surabaya menginap _sendirian._ Apa Elizaveta baru saja menghipnotismu?

Alasan yang lainnya adalah karena, ia tidak mau tidur barang semalam pun di rumah _itu_.

Bukan, bukan karena rumahnya penuh dengan hantu atau makhluk supranatural lainnya, Surabaya sudah kebal dengan yang seperti itu.

Tapi yang ditakutkannya akan muncul adalah sosok 'hantu' yang lain.

'Hantu' yang tidak akan hilang meski di hadapkan dengan bacaan ayat suci berapa kalipun, tidak akan lenyap karena jampi-jampi sesakti apapun, bahkan kebal terhadap senyuman 'manis' milik seorang personifikasi Russia sekalipun.

'Hantu' yang merupakan bagian dari dirinya (atau dirinya merupakan bagian dari 'hantu' itu?) yang _dulu_ selalu memeluknya, _dulu_ selalu berjuang bersamanya, yang begitu ia kagumi.

.

 ** _"_** ** _Ah, tunggu. Bendera siapa itu?"_**

.

Yang sekarang _hanya_ merupakan memorinya yang selalu meminta 'bermain' keluar dengan perasaannya setiap saat ia menatap rumah itu.

Dan juga setiap saat ia melihat tiang bendera berkarat di depan rumah itu yang tidak melakukan tugasnya.

Karena _mereka semua_ tidak ingin tiang itu mengibarkan bendera selain bendera dwi warna yang gagah itu disana.

.

 ** _"_** ** _Kenapa tidak ada satupun milikku?"_**

.

Jam tangan yang melingkari pergelangan kirinya menunjukkan pukul 11:01.

Surabaya mengalihkan pandangannya dan segera bersiap pergi menuju Istana Negara.

.

.

 **Istana Negara, 12:11**

"Edan, Piye carane Jakarta bertahan hidup di belantara kendaraaan ini?!"

Surabaya, yang baru saja lulus dari belantara kendaraan yang berbaris rapi, langsung keluar dari mobilnya yang diparkir, berlari dengan kecepatan cahaya dengan satu tujuan: masuk Istana Negara lewat pintu, bukannya manjat jendela.

Dugaannya benar, perjalanan dari hotel ke Istana Negara akan makan waktu, padahal kalau saja tadi tidak perlu antri dengan rapi seperti itu, 15 menit juga nyampe!

"Oi, Sur!"

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Surabaya menoleh.

Bandung, melambai-lambaikan tangannya sambil berlari ke arah Surabaya.

Surabaya berhenti, menunggu Bandung untuk sejajar dengannya dan kemudian mereka berjalan bersama menuju ruangan sempit yang hanya diketahui sebaigan orang; kantor sang personifikasi negara.

"Kau dipanggil Jaka buat meeting nanti?" Bandung bertanya, sambil membenahi beberapa dokumen dalam pelukannya.

"Iya, juga buat nemenin dia ke WC."

Bandung berhenti mendadak.

...

"Hah?"

Surabaya sadar ada kata ambigu di kalimatnya,"Wolrd Conference! Di Amerika! Jangan mikir yang aneh-aneh!"

"Oh... Kiraiin~"

"Kirain apa?!" Surabaya membentak, anda bisa dengan jelas melihat mukanya memerah.

"Emang apaan?"

Surabaya diam seribu bahasa.

Helaan nafas dari sang Paris van Java, "Makanya, pergaulan itu dijaga, Sur. Elizaveta sama Kiku-san emang baik, tapi kamu sudah terjerumus terlalu dalam."

Surabaya diam, cengo. Ah, ingin sekali rasanya melempar sepatu ke muka saudaranaya ini.

"Tapi tadi kamu bilang di Amerika?"

Surabaya yang masih gondok hanya mengangguk.

"Bukannya di Malaysia ya?"

...

"Hah?"

.

.

.

 **Istana Negara, Kantor Personifikasi Negara, 14:00**

Pemuda itu memandangi sebuah kertas dalam genggamannya. Ya, memandangi, bukan membaca. Pikirannya sudah jauh melayang-layang di langit sebuah ruangan berbentuk kubus yang ia sebut di sebagian hari normal sebagai 'Kantor' dan sebagian hari yang lebih sial sebagai 'Penjara'.

Jakarta menghela nafas, Surabaya menolak. Yah, awalnya.

Oke, jauhkan pikiran Shonen-ai dan Indocest dari pikirian kalian. Yang kita maksud adalah Surabaya menolak ajakan-perintah-Jakarta untuk ikut WM.

Tapi setelah diingatkan akan fasilitas hotel yang _sudah_ dinikmatinya dengan _menggunakan uang Jakarta_ , Surabaya jadi marah-marah dan langsung pergi keluar begitu saja (dengan alasan mencari kemenyan untuk menyantet). Sudah pasti tidak akan kembali untuk menghadiri meeting di Istana Negara.

Jakarta kembali memandang kertas digenggamannya.

Sebuah helaan nafas.

18 Agustus...

Hari ini, bertahun-tahun yang lalu...

.

 ** _"_** ** _Kenapa?"_**

.

 _Jakarta memandang kertas dihadapannya, tidak, tidak membaca. Karena sungguh, ia tidak ingin dan tidak sanggup membacanya._

 _Ia begitu mengenal nama-nama yang memberikan tanda tangan, bukti persetujuan mereka di kertas itu._

 _._

 ** _Oh ya, mereka saudaramu, sayang. Tentulah kau mengenal nama-nama mereka._**

 _._

 _Ia bisa melihat negara-negara wakil United Nations yang menjadi saksi di perjanjian ini._

 _Familiar dengan mereka? Tentunya iya._

 _Dan ia bisa melihat orang yang nasibnya dirundingkan disini._

 _Wanita itu, duduk dalam diam di kursinya, memandang lurus ke depan, tatapan kosong di wajahnya. Dan dibalik semua itu kau bisa melihat kesedihan dan kilat kekecewaan._

 _Jakarta memandang bahu wanita itu, segan untuk menatap mata Sang Garuda._

 _Dan dia bisa melihatnya, semua luka yang wanita itu derita, semua yang tersembunyi dibalik seragamnya yang berlengan panjang, yang tersembunyi dibalik senyumannya, dibalik semua seruan cerianya._

 _Dibalik topeng wajahnya._

 _Jakarta memalingkan muka, mencoba memasang topeng di wajahnya sendiri._

 _Agar dia tidak menangis, saat wanita itu pergi._

 _._

 ** _"_** ** _Dimana semua warna yang berani dan suci itu?"_**

.

Surabaya benar-benar cari kemenyan.

Ya, sayangnya tidak ketemu. Yah, karena Surabaya nyari kemenyannya di mall, lebih spesifiknya di _Starbags_ [1] ditemani segelas minuman-apalah namanya itu tadi- yang sama sekali tidak disentuhnya.

Surabaya tahu, Jakarta mengajaknya bukan tanpa alasan, tidak memberi tahu dimana tempat WM dilaksanakan secara langsung bukan tanpa alasan juga.

Heh, bahkan alasan kenapa Wolrd Meeting tahun ini dilaksanakan di Malaysia, alih-alih di markas PBB atau di negara Eropa yang jadi langganannya pun, Surabaya tahu.

Karena saudara-saudara, masih ingatkah kalian ini bulan apa?

Ya, Agustus.

Karena tanggal 19 Agustus, Negara _ini_ menyatakan kemerdekaan.

Ah, ya. Hiasan bendera-bendera kebangsaan mereka terpasang di rumah-rumah penduduk sipil.

Jangankan penduduk sipil, lihat saja sekelilingnya, nuansa patriotis dan cinta negara sudah sangat terasa.

Tapi Surabaya sudah lama berhenti merayakan 'kemerdekaan'. Tidak pernah, sejujurnya.

Bahkan sejak Jakarta menjadi seorang personifikasi ganda dari sebuah negara dan kota. Surabaya tidak pernah merayakan 'Kemerdekaan'.

.

 ** _"_** ** _Memangnya apa arti kemerdekaan bagimu? Ah, kau bahkan tidak pernah terbelenggu."_**

.

Upacara di Istana negara? Tentu dia hadir. Tapi yang dinamakan sebagai merayakan memiliki arti yang lebih dalam daripada mengangkat tangan untuk memberi hormat kepada sebuah tiang dengan bendera yang terikat diatasnya.

Bendera yang selalu ingin diturunkannya, dirobek, dan digantinya.

Diganti dengan yang lebih pantas. Salah. Dengan yang _sepantasnya_ ada disana.

Ya, Agustus dan Asia Tenggara.

Itu berarti masalah yang akan dibahas adalah masalah...

.

 ** _"_** ** _Kau pikir perjuangan kami semudah itu?"_**

 _._

 _Surabaya berdiri, gemetar. Bukan. Bukan karena takut. Tapi karena marah._

 _Luar biasa marah._

 _'_ _Dia pikir siapa dia?!' Pikirnya._

 _Langit itu, di langit biru_ nya, _diatas kota_ nya. _Lihat bagaimana secarik kain itu menghilangkan keindahan lukisan Tuhan diatasnya._

 _Bendera_ Triwarna _itu berkibar. Tak tahu malu._

 _Sungguh._

 _Seorang personifikasi bisa merasakan apa yang dirasakan rakyatnya, Surabaya bisa dengan jelas meraskan apa yang ratusan orang disekitarnya, yang memenuhi jalan ini rasakan._

 _Marah._

 _Surabaya masuk ke bangunan itu. Diikuti bosnya, Residen Soedirman, dan dua orang pemuda, Sidik dan Hariyono._

 _Memasuki hotel, sedikit membentak resepsionis dan menemukan apa yang dicarinya._

 _Ah, lebih tepatnya, siapa._

 _Orang itu duduk dengan santainya, merokok. Heh, seperti Surabaya tidak tahu kebiasaannya saja. Oh, ayolah! Ratusan, catat itu, ratusan tahun bersama seseorang, yang dibenci sekalipun, pasti membuatmu mengenal semua perilaku dari orang itu._

 _Ah, justru karena kau membencinya, kau akan lebih mengenalnya, karena kau akan memperhatikannya, setiap jengkal dari dirinya, dimana kemampuannya, apa yang dia suka, apa kebiasaannya, dan yang paling penting: apa kelemahannya._

 _Surabaya tersenyum, Ah, sebagai TUAN RUMAH yang baik, sebagai orang yang BERKUASA disini, tentulah sepantasnya ia bermanis-manis dengan tamu-tamu sialannya._

 _"_ _Selamat siang tuan. Bisa kita bicara sebentar?"_

 _Yang ditanya hanya memandang keluar jendela. Tanpa memberikan satu kesan pun bahwa ia mengetahui bahwa Surabaya ada._

 _"_ _Saya bisa lihat ada sebuah_ _bendera_ Belanda _dikibarkan diatas bangunan ini, tuan. Dan karena kami, rakyat_ kami _yang berada di Surabaya sedang melaksanakan gerakan pengibaran bendera nasional_ kami _secara serentak, saya rasa bendera itu tidak_ sepantasnya _dikibarkan karena itu melukai perasaa rakyat_ kami _."_

 _._

 ** _Terima itu Tuan, seluruh hal disini adalah milik_** **kami** ** _. Bukan milikmu._**

 ** _Bukan lagi._**

 _._

 _Orang benua biru di hadapannya hanya berhenti merokok dan memandang ke bawah-ya, dia lebih tinggi-ke Surabaya dengan sinis._

 _Jika yang menatap Surabaya sekarang bukanlah seorang Konkrijk de Netherland, Percayalah, orang itu akan langsung kocar-kacir dihadapan mata setajam Garuda dan senyuman sedingin es yang terpampang di wajah yang terangkat penuh harga diri itu._

 _"_ _Ah, Apa yang kalian lakukan bukan merupakan urusan kami kan?"_

 _Surabaya geram, "Tuan, anda sekalian sedang menginjak harga diri dan perasaan kami dengan mengibarkan bendera itu. Karena bendera itu menghina_ _ **kedaulatan**_ **_kami_** _."_

 _"_ _Kedaulatan sebagai apa, boleh kutanya?"_

 _Kesabaran habis._

 _"_ _Sebagai Negara! Akuilah dasar kau Kompeni brengsek! Kami sudah MERDEKA!"_

 _Tawa sarkastik pelan,"Tidak ada yang perlu diakui, bocah."_

 _Dari luar hotel para pemuda Surabaya bisa mendengar kekacauan. Pertama, sebuah letusan senjata api, kedua suara perabotan terguling, kemudian suara pistol lagi._

 _Dan dari pintu hotel keluar dua manusia, ah, tiga._

 _"_ _Pak! Sidik pak!"_

 _"_ _Sudahlah, Sidik sudah mati! Dia pahlawan!"_

 _"_ _Bapak kembali saja! Saya ada urusan disini!"_

 _Dengan itu Surabaya kembali masuk ke bangunan itu, dikejar oleh Hariyono dan segerombolan massa pemuda Surabaya._

 _Tidak mudah untuk mencapai tangga. Para tentara Belanda itu mencoba menghalangi, ah, tapi mereka kalah jumlah._

 _._

 ** _Oh, tuan-tuan dari tanah biru yang terhormat! Dengarlah seruan marah banteng-banteng ini, lihatlah kilatan di mata para pemuda yang dareh merahnya masih mengalir ini._**

 ** _Dan rasakan perasaan mereka._**

 ** _Cinta mereka akan tanah ini_** **.**

 _._

 _Berhasil mencapai tangga, Surabaya terus naik. Sampai di atap._

 _Dan Surabaya bisa melihatnya._ Bendera itu _._

 _Bendera itu diturunkan dengan paksa. Dan Surabaya, dengan senyum lebar, hampir-hampir tertawa, menyobek sebuah bagian warna yang mengganggu di susunan bendera itu dengan kasar, membiarkannya pergi ditiup angin milik_ nya _entah kemana._

 _Mengibarkan kembali sebuah bendera yang telah meraih harga dirinya, Surabaya tersenyum lebar, didengarnya kata-kata sakti yang selalu saja membuatnya dan_ kakaknya _tersenyum._

 _"_ _MERDEKA!"_

.

"Mas? Bangun mas."

Surabaya terbangun, di situasi _awkward_.

Di tengah mall yang ramai, dia tertidur, dilihat banyak orang dan dibangunkan seorang waitress cantik yang memandangnya... uh... jijik?

Dan sudahkah kukatakan mejanya banjir dengan enzim pembunuh kuman? Iler, maksudnya.

Menghapus cairan di mulutnya dengan sekeren mungkin, Surabaya berdiri, menyelesaikan urusannya, dan pergi dari situ.

"***! Kok iso, aku keturon neng kono?!" [2]

Surabaya yang merasa ini hari sialnya berjalan keluar dari mall dan mendapati dirinya memandangi bendera sialan yang terpasang dengan santainya dihadapannya.

Dan sesaat dia lupa bahwa bendera itu adalah bendera yang seharusnya merupakan bendera kebanggaannya.

Selama sesaat ia kembali ke tanggal 20 September 1945, di hari dimana dia berdiri diatas sebuah hotel yang menjulang di rumah _nya_ dibawah langit yang akhirnya bisa dikaguminya dengan bangga, tersenyum kepada sebuah eksistensi dari dua carik kain berbeda warna yang dijahit menjadi satu, dimana dialah yang merobek satu warna yang lain, yang kemudian ditiup angin entah kemana.

Sesaat, dia merasakan sensasi itu lagi.

Keinginan untuk memanjat tiang itu, merobek bendera dan mengibarkannya lagi.

Menjadikan bendera itu lebih pantas, salah, menjadikan bendera yang sudah sepantasnya ada disana itu berkibar sebagaimana seharusnya.

Sesaat. Selama sesaat, dia kembali menjadi seorang pemuda berdarah panas yang tidak sabaran.

Kembali menjadi dirinya.

.

 ** _"_** ** _Karena tidak, sungguh. Kami berjuang_** **lebih** ** _dari yang kami bisa untukmu."_**

.

Tbc!

Footnotes:

[1] Iya, saya tahu. Tapi saya nggak dibayar buat iklan!

[2] "******! Kenapa aku bisa ketiduran disana?!"

* * *

Omongan Author:

Lama banget nggak updaateee! Aah! Toloong!

Maap. Ini FAIL banget ya? ya ampun... saya nulis asal-asalan... ARGH! Yay... saya tahu deh.. saya labil (?)

Yah, kalau anda mendukung saya agar tidak hiatus silahkan review...

Btw, saya pengen nunjukkin OC dari kalimantan dan dari Papua... tapi nggak tahu mereka sifatnya gimana.. bisa minta saran?

Dan enaknya Bandung itu fem atau male?

Silahkan kasih pendapat di review... :)

Yeah... REVIEW!


End file.
